Bailando sobre el fuego
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no quería lastimarla. Ella no lo esperaría por siempre. Porque todos tienen un límite, incluso Lily. Viñeta Scorpius/Lily.


¡Hola!

Este **Scorly**, **Lilius** o **Scorpius/Lily**, o como prefieran llamarle, lo escribí esta mañana en un arrebato de locura. Personalmente, soy fanática del Scor/Rose, pero desde que me obsesioné con el Lysander/Rose, he pensado que no puedo dejar a Scor solo. Y Lily es Lily, así que quise probar qué salía. Veremos qué les parece (:

Saludos, una cereza roja muy brillante y un abrazo de Lorcan,

_**Suun.**_

****Disclaimer: ****No me pertenece Harry Potter, ni los personajes en este fic. J.K. Rowling nos facilitó los nombres de los pequeñines de la Tercera Generación y es la dueña del mérito. Yo sólo escribí mi humilde viñeta._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bailando sobre el fuego<strong>

— ¡Basta, Scorpius! ¡Déjame en paz!

Fuego. Fuego vivo, con voluntad propia, eso parecía su cabello. Cuando se enfadaba y se alejaba de él hecha una furia, gritándole que era un imbécil y que jamás debería haberse acercado a ella, él se daba cuenta de cuánto le gustaba su cabello.

Pero en esos momentos era algo tarde para decírselo. Porque, probablemente, Lily creería que se estaba burlando ella y lo mandaría al diablo por enésima vez en un mismo día. Lo miraría con esos ojos cafés tan brillantes y tan suyos y _adiós palabras_. A él se le aceleraría el pulso y lo que fuera que quisiera decirle desaparecería como por arte de magia. Ella seguiría enfadada, enfadadísima, y se iría lejos de él, pero no derramaría lágrimas, claro que no.

_¡Déjame en paz! _Pero él nunca la dejaba en paz, siempre la seguía, jugando con sus nervios y llevándolos a un punto _más allá de lo recomendable_. Le dolía el rostro cuando Lily se enojaba, era así cada vez. La marca roja extendiéndose por su piel, quemándolo, ardiendo, ardiendo. Claro, ella siempre había sido buena pegándole bofetones cuando se lo merecía. Sí, sabía que se lo merecía, porque a pesar de que no estaban juntos _oficialmente_ juntos, había sido un error coquetear con esa hufflepuff o besar a aquella ravenclaw. Scorpius sabía que ella _le hubiera prendido fuego a la lluvia_ con toda la energía que tenía y la lluvia hubiera ardido contra su piel como las marcas rojas en su mejilla. Y si ella le había gritado tantas veces había sido porque él la había engañado tantas veces. Aunque, claro, no estaban juntos _oficialmente_ juntos, pero él sabía que eso no era una excusa, porque ella lo quería y él le pagaba con poco y nada.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero verte!

Él nunca se alejaba, no se hubiera alejado y no le haría caso a su _¡déjame en paz! _aunque supiese que eso era exactamente lo que ella quería y que le dolía, le dolía, le dolía verlo a los ojos y mirar sus labios. Porque sus labios todavía estaban húmedos por el beso que le había dado a aquella otra, a cualquier otra, no importaba quién, importaba que él no cambiaba y que ella no sería paciente por siempre.

_"¡Basta, Scorpius! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Aléjate de mí!"_. Ella estaba verdaderamente furiosa y no quería verlo, de verdad no quería verlo, y le gritaba y sus lágrimas parecían de fuego. "_Pero si Lily nunca llora_", se atrevió a pensar y entonces las llamas, o ella, le abrieron los ojos y él supo, como nunca antes, que había sido demasiado, demasiado incluso para la audaz Lily Luna Potter. _El fuego arde también por dolor_ y un día le habían dicho "_Malfoy, no seas estúpido, vas a perderla"_. "_Hasta Lily tiene un límite, Scorpius" _y Albus solía tener la razón cuando se trataba de personas.

_"_No seas estúpido, vas a perderla. Hasta Lily tiene un límite"_ _se repetía en su cabeza cuando trataba de tomarla por la muñeca y detenerla, porque siempre era así. Él solía susurrar un _"perdóname, Lily"_ y ella paraba, volteaba y le daba una bofetada. Entonces él sabía que todo estaría bien, porque ésa era la señal de que ella se enfadaba porque lo quería. Pero Lily no era estúpida, él lo entendía, y muy dentro de su corazón algo gritaba "_no es justo para ella_".

Pero esa vez _"¡Basta, Scorpius! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Aléjate de mí!" _y "_No seas estúpido, vas a perderla. Hasta Lily tiene un límite" _iban en serio. Lily no se detuvo, no volteó para insultarlo y dar la señal, esa señal que le decía que todo estaría bien, que con un tiempo bastaba para que él pudiera tenerla de nuevo. "_Ella vuelve a ti porque te quiere, no porque crea las mentiras que dices para arreglarlo todo" _le había espetado Lorcan... y sólo Merlín entendía porqué los ojos le brillaban de ira cada vez que Scorpius lastimaba a Lily. Ahora entendía, quizá muy tarde, lo que habían querido decir. _El fuego arde también por dolor _y probablemente en ese momento sólo hubiera dolor para alimentar las llamas. _"Estás exigiéndole más de lo que ella puede darte"_, le había dicho Rose, en uno de sus tantos intentos por hacerle comprender. _Ahora comprendía, _pero era tarde, muy tarde y Lily corría por la galería y él no podía alcanzarla. _No podría alcanzarla, _porque lo que le había exigido era que soportara el suplicio de verlo día a día riéndose de ella, paseando entre las muchachas como si de un depredador se tratase. No, por favor, no quería ningún _"adiós, Lily". _Pero ahora parecía que, por una vez, él no obtendría lo que quería.

_ "Hasta Lily tiene un límite" _y su cabello de fuego se alejaba de él para siempre, porque ella no volvería a caer en sus garras. _"Perdóname, Lily"_ no sería suficiente esta vez.

Algo se perdió en su interior cuando entendió que esa era la última vez que vería las llamas ardiendo para él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eso es todo (: Si quieren dejarme su opinión, pueden pinchar el botoncito aquí debajo y hacer mi día más feliz (:

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

_**Suun.**_


End file.
